


Bit of Harmless Fun

by GinAndTonique



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff with a little Angst, Post-Game(s), Useless Lesbians, they obviously like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinAndTonique/pseuds/GinAndTonique
Summary: After their treasure hunt, Chloe Frazer and Nadine Ross share a flat for a week.





	Bit of Harmless Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I've played Uncharted: The Lost Legacy and now my life is 80% obsessing over Chlodine. (Can you blame me?) I'm new to this fanfic thing, so comments and criticism are very welcome.
> 
> EDIT: I just noticed that a bit of a chapter was missing for unknown reasons. Fixed that now.

**Bit of Harmless Fun**

 

When the pizza had been eaten and Meenu picked up by her mother, Sam said his goodbyes to go and find Sully. He gave Chloe a hug and stepped up to do the same with Nadine when her icy stare made him think better of it. After a few seconds, she stretched out her hand, though, and Sam shook it enthusiastically. Forgiveness is a beautiful thing.

"Until we meet again," Sam said, tipping an imaginary hat. He walked off and disappeared in the crowd.

Chloe stretched her tired body and yawned heartily.

"I am beat."

"Ja, tell me about it. I should get to my Airbnb."

Nadine rubbed her eyes. It had been a long day with an unusual amount of exercise. The adrenaline had long since worn off and she wanted nothing more than a good night’s sleep and maybe a hot shower.

"Where is it?" Chloe asked.

"On the opposite end of town, unfortunately." Nadine yawned at the thought of it. "Sorry," she said. "I'm running on fumes."

"You're welcome to crash at my place," Chloe said and pointed to an unassuming building down the road. "It's right there, but I only have the room until tomorrow.” She shrugged. “How about it? Can I tempt you?"

Nadine gave a sigh of relief. "That sounds amazing actually."

They stuffed the empty pizza boxes in the nearest bin and walked down the road together. Nadine couldn't help but marvel at how far they had come. Not too long ago, they had both been distrustful of the other, their relationship based on nothing more than a convenient business opportunity. Nadine had been fairly certain their collaboration would end the moment they got their hands on the Tusk of Ganesh. Now here they were, walking down the street side by side. They had saved each other’s skins time and time again. They were a team, they were partners, they were... friends.

Chloe's room was up three flights of narrow stairs and through a door that needed some gentle coaxing in order to unlock. When the lock finally clicked open, the hinges let out a defiant squeak.

"Welcome to my humble abode!"

The room was small and dingy, a single bare lightbulb hanging from the ceiling, a lone wooden chair in one corner, in the other a bed with a scratched up bedside table. The bathroom door was open, revealing a cramped bathroom with a tiny window.

"It is humble alright," Nadine said.

"Well, beggars can't be choosers."

Nadine glanced over to the bed. It wasn't tiny but it was also not exactly big. It would sleep two people – just about.

"First things first," Chloe said. "Let’s do something about those nasty cuts. Methinks Meenu doesn't have a lot of experience with first aid after all."

"You might be on to something there," Nadine smiled. "She did have fun sticking those plasters on us, though."

Chloe washed up briefly, then dug around in her bag by the bed and pulled out a first-aid kit.

Nadine looked down at herself for a moment – dirty arms, filthy shirt, mud-caked trousers.

“Think I’d like to get cleaned up before you start sticking needles in me, Frazer.”

“Good point. Feel free to shower first. Let it not be said that Chloe Frazer is a bad host.”

“Thanks.”

“You’ll have to use my towel, though.”

Nadine hesitated. “I don’t mind if you don’t.”

“Knock yourself out. Oh and,” Chloe said as she rummaged around in her suitcase, “here.”

She tossed a couple of garments at Nadine. “You can borrow these. They’re clean.”

Nadine caught them one after the other and identified them as a soft pink t-shirt and a pair of plain white underwear. She felt herself blush slightly at the thought of holding Chloe’s underwear, and turned away, mumbling a word of thanks.

The shower felt wonderful, warm water washing away the grime of the previous days. Nadine's body was covered in cuts and scrapes and the water was making them sting. She decided to appreciate the pain. After all, it had been worth it. Maybe not for the money - the Ministry of Culture would probably not be able to afford a huge amount - but they had kept Asav from going through with his terrible plan, and what were a few bruises weighed up against that?

Asav. She used to like him before he went off the rails, and boy, did he like her. She had always admired his grit and determination, but ultimately misguided determination was the end of him - and very nearly the end of her and Chloe, too.

Speaking of grit and determination, Chloe had her fair share of those, too. She had made Nadine so angry at first with her insistence on doing things her way. Her recklessness. Her irreverence. But over time, Nadine had come to like these qualities about her.

Nadine came out of the bathroom along with a cloud of steam. She was wearing the t-shirt but hadn't bothered to put her dirty trousers back on. She folded them neatly and put them on the chair.

"Pink’s your colour," Chloe smirked, sitting on the bed. She had the first-aid kit ready and patted the spot next to her on the mattress. Nadine sat down.

"Why don't we start up here?"

Chloe dripped some disinfectant on a piece of cotton wool and dabbed it at the cut above Nadine's right eyebrow.

"This might—"

"Ow!"

"—hurt a little. Sorry."

Nadine blushed and Chloe couldn't help but smile.

"You're delightful," she said. "You get beaten up by Asav and his goons and you never make a peep. And I've seen you crash into a wall or three with your rope. But the thing that makes Nadine Ross go 'ow' is a little cotton ball."

"You just startled me is all," Nadine said.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!"

"Shut up."

Nadine forced herself to keep still as Chloe affixed a small butterfly strip to her eyebrow, but when she started towards the cut on Nadine’s left cheek with a fresh piece of cotton wool, Nadine felt herself flinch involuntarily. Chloe’s eyebrows went up and then down again with a wicked grin.  She held the cotton ball threateningly in front of Nadine’s face. “Oooh! Better watch out!”

Nadine grabbed her wrist. “Stop that!”

Chloe threw it to the other hand and did the same thing again. “En garde!” she said, laughing.

Nadine grabbed that wrist, too. Still laughing, Chloe struggled to get free and brought one foot up to poke at Nadine’s thigh. She writhed and prodded until Nadine, now laughing with her, pushed her down on the bed, pinning her arms above her head. Chloe made a feeble attempt to free herself – in vain.

“Well now,” Chloe said, smiling and slightly out of breath. “What are you going to do now that you have me at your mercy?”

Nadine’s heart raced. Chloe’s hair was messy, her face bruised, her shirt was filthy and torn, and yet she was absolutely gorgeous. Her grey eyes were sparkling in the dim light and looking up at Nadine through lowered lashes. Nadine moved forward a fraction– then pulled right back and sat up. She felt a warm flush go up her back. _What are you doing? Christ, get a grip!_

Chloe sat up next to her. “Hey,” she said softly. “You alright?”

“Ja, sorry. I’m just... really tired.” She gave a little smile but her eyes danced away, settling on the chair on the other side of the room.

“I’m just teasing, you know?” Chloe said, touching her arm. “Don’t mind me.”

Nadine looked at her. “Ja, I know. Now get a move on, Frazer, we’ve got lots more to do.”

Chloe gave her a playful shove. “Hold still, then, will you?”

There were a lot of cuts to cover on Nadine's face and arms and Chloe tended to each one conscientiously. When all was done, she glanced at Nadine's bare legs. Her knees were pretty banged up.

"You've got—"

"I'll do that, thanks," Nadine interrupted with slight embarrassment at her stubbly legs. Mercenary work and personal grooming didn't always go together.

Chloe got up.

"Suit yourself. My turn in the shower then."

***

Chloe took a shower – scalding hot and absolutely heavenly – and brushed her teeth. It was the first time she’d had a chance to do that since their 4x4 had been blown up with all their supplies, and she took great satisfaction in it. As she stared at her reflection in the mirror and inspected the cut on her left cheekbone, she pondered how lucky they had been to escape this venture alive. She had expected the mission to be risky, but even she couldn’t have anticipated just how precarious things were going to get – driving hell for leather after a train to stop a bomb. Silently, she thanked her lucky star that Nadine had stuck with her to the bitter end.

After a little while, she emerged in a pair of short pyjamas only to find Nadine asleep on the bed. Chloe walked up to her quietly and sat down on the mattress. Nadine didn't stir. She looked peaceful, her features soft and relaxed. Chloe tilted her head and studied her for a moment. Her delicate features, her sculpted arms, her slender waist. The faint scar on her neck, pulsing gently with her breathing. The adorable mole just above her lip. Nadine had untied her hair and released an untamed mob of curls, dark brown against the white sheets. It looked... soft. Chloe caught herself wanting to touch it.

 _Right._ she thought. _So I'm attracted to her. I mean, yikes, who wouldn’t be? But I’d better not scare her off. She’s serious to a fault._ An image of Asav popped into Chloe’s head, of how ferociously Nadine had fought back when he had threatened Chloe. _There’s no one I’d rather work with. Best not to complicate things._

She sighed quietly and reached over Nadine for the disinfectant to tend to her own wounds. As she did so, Nadine sat up.

"Ugh, sorry, dozed off there for a second."

Chloe smiled. “Eh. It’s certainly been a long day. A long few days, in fact!”

Nadine yawned and took the bottle of disinfectant out of Chloe’s hands. They sat in companionable silence as Nadine methodically examined and treated each of Chloe’s cuts and scratches. Her fingers were nimble and sure. _She must have done a lot of this in her mercenary days_ , Chloe thought.

Most of Chloe’s injuries were on her arms, but she had a nasty, swollen bruise on her right hip, visible just under the hem of her pyjamas. It was turning an ugly shade of purple.

“Can’t do much about that,” Nadine said, pursing her lips.

Chloe poked at it gingerly and winced. “Nope. S’pose I’m going to be sleeping on my other side.”

Nadine put the first-aid kit away, and shifted to the far side of the bed, letting out another hearty yawn. She waited for Chloe to find a comfortable position and crawled under the sheets after her. The situation might have been awkward if they hadn’t been so bone-tired. As it was, Chloe closed her eyes and was asleep in mere seconds.

 

***

 

 

Chloe woke up to Nadine coming out of the bathroom. While she was still groggy and trying to wake up, Nadine was already all business. She was still wearing Chloe's t-shirt, but she had put her trousers back on and her hair was tied back.

"Morning, Frazer," she said.

Chloe blinked against the daylight flooding the room.

"Hi there. You're up early."

Nadine scoffed. "It's eleven and I'm starving."

They packed up their possessions and Chloe got ready while Nadine waited impatiently. Over some breakfast _idli_ buns it was decided that Chloe would crash at Nadine's Airbnb for the following days. Chloe didn’t need to do much persuading. "Sleeps three," Nadine had said, and Chloe had joked, "Great! Do you want me to call Sam?"

Nadine's abode was not so humble. It was a modern flat with sparse furniture, a spacious bathroom, a kitchen island, a living room with a TV and sofa bed, and a separate bedroom with a double bed and a desk. Chloe deposited her bag in the bedroom.

"That's kind of my room," Nadine said.

"But look at that desk," Chloe said, pointing. "I need that desk. I need to work on my report for the Ministry of Culture.”

Nadine furrowed her brow.

“Alright, I’ll take the sofa bed.” Chloe conceded. “Can I at least use this room during the day? I'll be quiet as a mouse, you won't even know I'm here!"

Nadine laughed. "I doubt that, but sure, go ahead."

 

***

 

 

Nadine had eight days before her flight back to Johannesburg. She groaned when she thought of home and all the humdrum daily worries came flooding back. She’d been rather skint after losing Shoreline – and after losing any hope of finding pirate riches – so to save money, she’d given notice on her penthouse flat in the leafy suburb of Rosebank. She had to be out by the end of August. Her flight was on the second of the month. So while Chloe sat at the desk typing a report for the Ministry of Culture, complete with geotagged mobile phone pictures and all, Nadine sat on the bed with her laptop, flat-hunting.

They fell into a comfortable routine. Food was cheap, so they went out to eat for lunch and ordered take-away for dinner. Instead of eating it in the kitchen or the living room, they ate it in Nadine's bedroom, sitting on the bed, watching movies on Nadine's laptop.

On the first night, they watched Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. Chloe provided a running commentary. Nadine rolled her eyes a lot, but found herself laughing more often still, won over by Chloe’s charm. Chloe seemed to revel in those moments, her eyes bright and teeth flashing, apparently delighted she could break through her partner’s stern demeanour. They laughed till their ribs ached that night.

***

 

 

On the morning of the second day, Chloe woke up feeling awake and well rested for the first time in days. When she got up from the sofa bed to go to the bathroom, she heard heavy breathing behind Nadine's door.

She knocked quietly. "You alright in there, love?"

"Ja!"

The heavy breathing continued.

"What's the commotion? Do you have a gentleman caller in there?"

"Very…funny... Frazer..."

"Alright, precious, you'd better be decent because I'm coming in!"

She opened the door to Nadine lying on the floor doing sit-ups.

"Oh," she said admiringly. "Exercise. That makes sense."

Nadine executed five more sit-ups, her abs flexing impressively below her sports bra, then stopped and got up. She was panting and visibly sweating. Chloe raised an appreciative eyebrow.

"I don't like the way my body feels if I don't exercise," Nadine said, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

Chloe wondered for a moment about the way Nadine’s body felt. _Stop it,_ she chided herself. _Keeping it professional, remember?_

They had toast for breakfast and went back to their projects. After a couple of hours, Nadine was clearly getting frustrated with her search for a new place to live. She seemed to be constantly wandering around doing the washing-up, making tea or staring out of the window.

“Did you know lemurs are the only primates with blue eyes?” she said at one point, after twenty minutes of silence at her laptop. “Apart from humans, that is.”

Chloe was struggling as well. She kept writing and rewriting, unsure of how to represent her father’s role in their discovery and give him due credit. He needed to be in this report. _None of this would have happened if not for Dad._ But it was all tangled up in memories and emotions, and her mind was a jumbled mess.

Eventually, Nadine suggested lunch and Chloe was only too happy to agree. Twenty minutes later, they sat on a bench under a lovely fragrant jasmine bush, eating _aloo tikki_. A couple of stray dogs slept in the shade near them. It got them talking about their childhoods, their childhood homes, their childhood pets. Nadine's father had kept several German shepherds.

“They were guard dogs. My father would never have let us have ‘pets’. But I used to sneak them treats and throw balls for them when he was away on business.”

“Wow, your dad sounds like a bag of laughs. Our cats were definitely pets. Spoilt rotten. Queens of the household.”

Nadine chuckled.

“We had a wombat too, for a bit,” Chloe continued. “His mum was killed by a car. It was terribly sad, but he was the cutest little fellow you’d ever seen. Followed us everywhere, like a puppy.”

“A wombat!” Nadine looked almost jealous. “Are those the ones that have pouches that face backwards?”

“Yep. And square poo. I’m no animal expert like you, but I know a bit about wombats.”

“Right. What happened to him?”

“Well, he grew up and wombats get a bit rebellious and bite-y in their teenage years, so we handed him to a sanctuary so they could release him back into the wild. Hope he did OK for himself. Good old Hordak.”

In the evening, they ordered food again and whiled away the time with silly YouTube videos of sneezing pandas and dogs on trampolines. Chloe had Nadine in fits of laughter and it was 1:00 in the morning by the time she wandered off to her sofa bed. She kept thinking of Nadine's eyes, those deep brown wells one could get lost in. Drown in? Whichever one, Chloe was doing it. A small part of her wanted to say something, do something bold to let Nadine know how she felt, but mostly her instincts told her to hold off. _You’ve got a good thing going, Frazer. Don’t mess it up._

 

***

 

Day 3 was productive. Chloe was inspired and amended her report. It was going to be a masterpiece, she declared, and her father would finally receive the recognition he deserved. Nadine arranged the viewing of a flat on 4 August. She was making progress.

In the evening, they ordered biryani and watched Jurassic Park. Or rather, they talked about dinosaurs, driving a jeep and entertainment parks while the movie played in the background. When Chloe left for her sofa bed at 1:30am, Nadine lay down with her hands behind her head, staring at the ceiling. She found she was dreading going back to Johannesburg – and not just because of the move. Life was good. She felt happy in this cosy flat in southern India with Chloe. Why couldn't her life go on like this?

Chloe Frazer. So self-assured. So cocky. And, dammit, so beautiful. Nadine could get used to her mischievous smile, to her raspy voice, to the way she laughed – loudly, without holding back. At times she caught herself wanting to reach out and stroke Chloe’s long, silken hair, to pull her close and kiss the arched bridge of her nose.

It wasn’t the first time Nadine had had a crush on a straight woman. In fact, she’d only had crushes on straight women. Chloe teased her at times as though she knew. She didn’t seem judgemental about it at all, of course, but if Nathan Drake was Chloe’s ideal guy, where did that leave Nadine?

She sighed. Chloe would probably get bored of her before long. There were only so many silly adventure films to watch and Chloe would eventually finish her report and go back to Australia. They hadn't even talked about how their being partners would work logistically. Maybe it wouldn't even happen. Nothing good ever lasts.

***

 

 

 

Day 4 was unproductive again. Chloe had reached the final editing stages and was going round in circles trying to find the right words. Nadine was sick of looking at flats and starting to tire even of looking up dinosaurs on Wikipedia. After a couple of hours Chloe lost patience with her report altogether. They declared the day a wash and went for a long walk through town, not following any particular direction, but just taking in the scenery, drinking chai and petting all the stray cats.

Nadine was in the middle of an idle remark about the afternoon heat when Chloe got distracted by the most perfect piece of clothing.

“Oh my God, Nads,” she said, interrupting Nadine mid-sentence. “You must have this!”

She picked up a blue t-shirt with a black pattern made of monkey faces and presented it to Nadine.

Nadine scoffed. “Ja, I don’t think so, Frazer. And don’t call me that.”

Chloe’s enthusiasm was unbridled. “It’s perfect! Is this your size?”

She stepped closer and held it up to Nadine’s front. “Hmm, no, too tight around those guns for sure,” she mumbled, turning back to the racks filled with cheap clothing.

Nadine hung back as Chloe rifled through the rack of shirts. “Look, it’s not that I don’t like it, Frazer, I just don’t think I’d have a good opportunity to—“

“There! This should fit you! Go on, won’t you let me get it for you?” Chloe tried her most persuasive smile.

She saw Nadine hesitate, shift uncomfortably. “I mean... I don’t know if...”

Her reluctance was obvious. Chloe didn’t understand it, but she decided not to torture her any longer.

“You’re no fun,” she said, shoving Nadine gently with her shoulder. “But alright.” She put the t-shirt back. “I’ll get you a top you like,” she offered. “As a bonus for services rendered.”

“Ja? Well, that’s nice. I still want my share of the Tusk, though.”

“Ja!” Chloe teased, mimicking Nadine’s clipped accent. “And you shall have it. But first let me dress you up, china.”

They walked around from shop to shop with Chloe holding up shirt after shirt of all shapes, sizes and colours to Nadine’s front. “You look gorgeous in anything,” Chloe said, but Nadine had opinions. They eventually settled on a soft cotton blouse, cream-coloured and with a hand-printed pattern of orange and green flowers. Chloe was delighted with it. Nadine was a sight to behold in her customary tank tops and khaki shirts, but Chloe was after something a bit different, a gift Nadine would remember her by. Nadine seemed content with it too, though perhaps it was just relief that the search had ended. When Chloe handed the garment to her with a flourish, Nadine smiled and ran her thumb across the fabric thoughtfully, mumbling a word of thanks.

Night fell and instead of dinner they got ice cream – overpriced, but the sugar was welcome after a long day of running about – which they ate while slowly walking back through the sultry night. By the time they arrived, it was late and all they could do was crash into bed.

***

 

 

On the fifth day, Chloe mentioned she could do with a nice home-cooked meal for a change, and Nadine offered to make it. They made a trip to the market in the afternoon and came back with spices and a large pile of various exotic vegetables, which Nadine was fairly confident she could fry up into some sort of filling for veggie wraps. She even found avocados for guacamole. Chloe sat on one of the bar stools at the kitchen counter and watched her work.

"I can't believe you cook," Chloe said suddenly. "You're the perfect woman.”

“Don’t tease,” said Nadine.

“I mean it! How on earth are you single? I bet you have to beat the guys off with a stick. Or the ladies?”

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nadine asked defensively.

"Nothing," Chloe said quickly. "It just seems like there's nothing you can't do. Hey, do you want me to chop anything? I'm really good with a knife."

At once, Nadine cursed herself for a fool. Chloe had just given her the perfect opportunity to admit that she liked women. Why hadn’t she just taken it? It wasn’t as if it was a secret.

Shame would do that to you. Nadine blamed her father. She could see his stern face in her mind's eye. When she’d had a crush on a female classmate as a teenager, her father had let her know in no uncertain terms that he didn't approve of such tendencies. “Improper behaviour”, he had called it. He saw it as a character flaw. The girl hadn't cared for her anyway, so that was that. The next time, Nadine had kept her feelings to herself.

And now here she was, a grown woman, still too scared to admit who she was. The moment passed and Nadine was too embarrassed to bring it up again.

***

 

 

Day 6 was a blur. There was work, there was laughter, there was a slight feeling of dread at the realization that life would not continue as it had. Nadine scheduled her sixth apartment viewing for early August and sounded optimistic about her chances of finding a suitable place among them. Chloe managed to book the Airbnb for herself for a few extra days. She put the final touches on her report. She tried to nudge Nadine to go to the Ministry of Culture with her, but Nadine refused, saying it was not her area of expertise. Chloe had an appointment with them on 2 August. They talked strategy, how best to deliver the tusk to make sure it wouldn’t disappear into the pockets of corrupt bureaucrats. Chloe researched trustworthy reporters.

In the evening, they ordered curry and watched Mad Max: Fury Road. They both loved it.

“That Furiosa’s tough but I bet you could beat the crap out of her any day,” Chloe mused.

“Mm-hm.”

“I mean you’ve got the better hair, for sure.”

Nadine laughed. “I’m sure if you were pitted against her, you’d finagle something.”

“Nah, I’d just send in my muscle,” Chloe said, poking Nadine’s arm. “Why use my brains when I can use your impressive brawn?”

Nadine gave her a playful punch on the hip.

“Ow,” Chloe winced. She twisted and tugged the waistline of her jeans down on her right side. Her hip was still all sorts of purple and green.

“Sorry,” Nadine said. “I didn’t mean to—“

“I know that, love.” Chloe probed the colourful flesh with one finger. “I think it’s on the mend, though. I’ll be good as new in no time!”

She looked back up at Nadine and swept her eyes over her face. “What about you?”

Nadine gave her a perplexed look. Chloe leaned forward and raised one hand to brush her fingers over the cut on Nadine’s eyebrow. It was healing well and Nadine hadn’t bothered to put anything on it for a couple of days.

“Looking good. Probably won’t leave a scar.”

“Mm,” Nadine mumbled, and when Chloe lowered her gaze to meet Nadine’s eyes, she found a curious look there. For a moment, Chloe stared back, her mind blank. Then she realised her hand had strayed down from Nadine’s brow to rest on her cheek. She removed it, as casually as possible, and cleared her throat.

“But maybe you wanted a badass scar?” she quipped.

Nadine blinked and the spell was broken. “Don’t need scars to be badass. Come on, Frazer. Time for bed.”

***

 

 

On day 7, Chloe declared her report done. She made Nadine read it one final time and they went to have it printed and bound. They ate out, they joked, they bought some groceries. When they came home they took a few selfies with the tusk. Still, the day had a melancholy quality to it. Nadine was leaving in the morning.

For their final meal together they decided to have pizza again, but this time Nadine made her own from scratch. Chloe watched her knead the dough, admiring her strong, floury hands. She let her mind wander a bit, pondering all the things those hands could do... They were capable of inflicting brutal violence, but could also be incredibly gentle. Countless stray cats in India could attest to that. Now Nadine was lifting and turning the dough, pressing her palm into it with a steady rhythm. What would those hands feel like on Chloe’s body, working their way down her back, brushing over her stomach? Chloe repressed the thought as soon as it came. To distract herself, she set to opening the strong red wine they had found at the local market and poured out two glasses. They toasted to treasure hunting.

With no further tasks to occupy their time, they spent the afternoon playing cards and drinking. Nadine was terrible at poker, and when Chloe taught her gin rummy, she was terrible at that, too. Needless to say, Chloe had a whale of a time. Nadine demanded a rematch in the form of an arm wrestling match and her honour was restored quickly with only minor bruises to Chloe's hand.

The pizza was some of the best Chloe had ever had, she declared – and meant it. They rounded off their meal with a delicious fresh mango, also from the market. By the time they sat down to watch Blade Runner, it was already past 11pm. They decided to watch it anyway because they both wanted to stretch out their time together, though neither of them was brave enough to say it. They fell asleep half an hour in and Chloe awoke when the credits ended. It was late and her head spun a bit. The room was dark except for the dim light of the laptop screen.

Chloe was lying on her back. She turned her head – Nadine was sleeping soundly next to her, her face turned towards Chloe, eyes shut, lips slightly parted. Her chest was rising and falling softly. Those peaceful features again. The strong arms, thrown carelessly above her head. The scar at the base of her neck. How long had she admired that scar? How often had she fantasized about tracing a finger along its red lines? She felt a flame of desire burn through her at the sight of her partner. And she was leaving in how many hours? Chloe's heart grew heavy at the thought. She stretched out her hand and gently touched Nadine's cheek, just as she had unconsciously done the night before. Her skin was soft and warm.

Nadine opened her eyes sleepily.

"Chloe," she said hoarsely, disoriented, waking up. After a moment, she brought one hand down to touch Chloe's hand on her cheek, but said nothing.

Chloe's heart raced. The wine was making her feel light-headed and reckless. Throwing caution to the winds, she leaned forward and kissed Nadine gently on the lips. They were soft, full and eager. When the kiss ended, the two women looked at each other. Chloe wanted to say something, tell Nadine how beautiful she was, ask her not to go, but the words didn’t come.

Nadine leaned in for another kiss and this one was more breathless. Chloe felt flushed, her body warm, her armpits sweaty. She had butterflies in her stomach. She hadn’t felt butterflies in her stomach in years. She pushed her tongue past Nadine's lips and dug her fingers into her muscular arms. Nadine responded by pushing up against her, her hand running down Chloe's back.

Chloe buried a hand in Nadine's curly hair, still kissing her breathlessly, then ran it along her cheek, now hot to the touch, and softly along her shoulders. She felt Nadine's hands against her skin on the small of her back. It made her shiver. They kissed with reckless abandon, tongues dancing around each other. Chloe squeezed Nadine's breast through the fabric of her shirt and Nadine let out a soft moan against her lips. Chloe’s hand travelled down over Nadine’s stomach and slipped underneath her shirt, feeling the muscles beneath it, feeling her warm, damp skin.

Nadine's scent was intoxicating and Chloe was getting overwhelmed by desire, emotion and too much alcohol in her system. She needed to breathe. She pushed Nadine away, breathing heavily, and held her at arm’s length for a moment. Then she pulled her close into a firm embrace. She felt Nadine's muscles tighten, then relax. Strong arms wrapped around her. She nuzzled Nadine's neck.

And so they lay for a while until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

***

 

 

Chloe awoke to full-scale panic. Neither of them had set an alarm – they had overslept.

Nadine was rushing around frantically, pulling her bag out from under the bed.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"

"What's the matter?" Chloe, still dazed, was trying to figure out what was going on.

"I'm supposed to be at the airport NOW! I'm going to miss my flight! I have to leave!"

She stuffed her laptop into her bag along with bits and pieces that were strewn about the room. A watch, a shirt, a book, a phone charger. Then she stomped off to the bathroom to gather her toothbrush.

Chloe got up, still dressed from the night before. She stumbled out of the room and into an agitated Nadine looking for her boots. Nadine waved her away.

"Can't you just take the next flight?" Chloe entreated, getting slightly annoyed at the commotion.

"It's fine," she said. "I might still make it! I need to get this stupid business with my house sorted!"

She yanked her boots on by the door but didn't bother tying the laces.

"I could come with you to the air—"

"I need to leave NOW!" Nadine reiterated, as she pulled the door open. "I'll call you."

She stepped outside and turned around one last time as if to say something, to do something to make the moment less jarring. "Sorry," she mumbled and disappeared down the stairs.

Chloe thought about going after her but didn't. She felt indignant at first, then she felt empty. She thought about Nadine's body against hers.

She wandered around the empty flat, made coffee, had a dry piece of toast with nothing on it. She kept glancing at her phone on the table. Eventually she texted: "Have a good trip." It felt lame.

***

Nadine was in a taxi, her mind in turmoil. She had a flight to catch, she had things to do. She had to deal with her stuff in Johannesburg. She had to— Were they really making out the night before? It felt surreal, like a fever dream. Chloe Frazer, who surely could have pretty much anyone she wanted, had been kissing her, touching her... What was that about? They'd had a lot of wine. It did seem like something Chloe would do – make out with someone on their last night together. No strings attached, just having a bit of fun, relieving some tension. Was that it? Nadine felt tenser than ever.

It hadn't gone on very long. It had been amazing, but was it going to complicate their brand-new friendship with... feelings? All that pent-up desire... Surely if Chloe had feelings for her, she'd have told her a long time ago. Chloe Frazer didn't seem like the type to hold back.

Nadine's phone buzzed. "Have a good trip," it said. Casual. No strings attached. She sighed.

She made it to the airline counter just as the attendant walked away. He was having a good day, though, and took pity on Nadine. He checked in her bag and Nadine hurried to security. The queue was long but moving quickly. She thought back to the sensation of Chloe's hands on her body. She thought of Chloe's face when she left. She took her phone out and dialled her number.

Chloe picked up after the first ring.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Nadine said awkwardly. "I'm sorry about that. I might still make it, I think. I'm at security now."

"Good, I'm glad", Chloe said airily. "I didn't think to... I should have set an alarm. Blade Runner always puts me to sleep."

"Oh, ja. It's a bit slow."

They were silent for a moment and the distance between them grew.

Chloe coughed. "Hey, so, about last night..." she said.

Nadine froze. Was Chloe about to laugh it off? Or worse, apologise? Nadine couldn’t bear the thought.

"Ah, ja," Nadine said. "Don't worry about it. It's fine. Doesn't have to mean anything."

"Right," Chloe said after a moment. "It doesn't have to—"

Nadine was about to reach the front of the queue.

"I'm sorry, I have to have my phone x-rayed," she said. "I'll call you when I land. Or when they leave without me."

She hung up in a hurry and started putting her belongings in plastic trays. Her phone, her boots, her belt, her laptop.

"All electronics in the tray, please," the security guy told her. "Do you have any cameras in there?"

"No," she said.

"Any tablets or phones?"

"No," she said.

"Any charging cables? Liquids?"

"No," she said, biting back her anger.

"I see you have a laptop there, ma'am. You don't have a charger for that in there?"

The man eyed her suspiciously. She sized him up. He was tall but scrawny. She could snap him in two like a twig. His two co-workers would be down before they realized there was a fight. There were three more at the other belt, bored and distracted. They posed no threat. Still, she was unarmed and had no exit strategy. She sighed.

"No," she said and was finally waved through the scanner.

***

 

Back at the flat, Chloe was sitting on the sofa, feeling lonely and hurt. It didn't have to mean anything? Why would Nadine say such a thing? All she could think of was how eagerly Nadine had kissed her back, how her arms had pulled her close. That moan. The thought of it was... distracting. There was no way Nadine wasn’t into it. Chloe knew her stuff.

But then Nadine had just run off like that, as though it were a terrible tragedy to miss a plane. Chloe had been getting mixed signals from her all week and it was draining. One moment Nadine was laughing with her, small tears forming at the corners of her eyes, the next she put up walls again, offended at the mere suggestion she might like girls.

Chloe paced back and forth through the flat, hoping for Nadine to tell her she had missed her flight. She never called.

As the appointment with the Ministry of Culture drew closer, she thought, “What the heck?”, and sent out a text to Sam Drake to see if he was still in town and wanted to share in the glory. His reply was almost immediate. He did.

Seven hours, three waiting rooms and five cups of chai later, they were sat in a bar together drinking Kingfisher beer. Sam was reminiscing about their glorious escape from Asav, while Chloe stared at the bird on her bottle, thinking of Nadine and her animal trivia.

"Jesus, Chloe," Sam said eventually, after she failed to even comment on his terrible impression of Orca’s South African accent. He lit a cigarette. "You look like someone's pissed in your beer. What's the matter with you?"

Chloe glanced up and shook herself slightly. "I’m fine. Just exhausted after being shunted around by bloody bureaucrats all day.” She offered a small smile.

“Right,” Sam said. “Is it about the money? Because I told you ladies we should have sold to a private collector.” He blew some smoke over her head.

After a few moments, he frowned. “Hey, where is Nadine anyway? I thought you two had teamed up.”

“She left this morning. Went home to Johannesburg.”

“Huh. So… What’s next for you guys?”

“You’d have to ask her that.” Chloe replied, with more bitterness than she intended.

Sam quirked an eyebrow. “Uhh... Did you two have a bust-up?”

“No. Sort of. No,” Chloe waved a hand. “She just left in a hurry. She's got stuff to sort out back home. Something with her landlord. Who knows.” She huffed.

There was a pause while Sam let out a long trail of smoke over his shoulder. "I’m kinda getting a weird vibe here. Do you two... have something going on?"

Chloe stared into her beer bottle and said nothing.

“Whoa,” said Sam. “That’s going to take a while to get my head around.”

Chloe raised her eyes and looked Sam over for a moment. He might make for a good distraction, she mused. He was not exactly handsome, but he had that roguish charm and he seemed to have showered not too long ago. She dismissed the thought.

"Come to think of it," Sam said, flicking some ash into the ashtray, "it does make sense. Of course she's a lesbian! She's big and scary and she hates men..."

“Wow,” Chloe scoffed. "Really, Sam? I'm sure a lot of women hate you, but that doesn't mean they hate all men."

"Touché.” He took another drag on his cigarette. “I do think she's kinda hot in that terrifying, I-could-beat-you-to-a-pulp kind of way."

"Shut up, Sam."

They sat in silence. Chloe finished her beer and immediately ordered another.

"You know those things can kill you," she said after a long while, pointing at his cigarette.

Sam shrugged. "So can your girlfriend," he laughed.

Chloe kicked him under the table. "She's not my g- OK, look. We snogged one night. But that’s all it was. Bit of harmless fun."

Sam gave a small choked cough. "Right," he said eventually as he stubbed out what was left of his cigarette. "Well, I don’t know what happened between you guys – and I don’t need to know – but if being in prison for 15 years taught me anything, it’s that you don’t waste any time.” He shrugged. “Just saying, if you like her, you should probably go after her.”

Chloe grimaced and dropped her head into her folded arms. “Uggggh. Stop.” Then she looked up and heaved a resigned sigh. “Yeah. I probably should.”

She tilted the bottom of her beer bottle towards him. “Cheers, Sam. You’re a dickhead, but you’re a mate.”

"Yeah, well, you know me. Always trying to help. And I get it, too, you know? Gets awfully lonely in a men’s prison, let me tell you...” He chuckled as Chloe gave him the side-eye. “Buuut that’s a story for another day."

***

 

When Nadine got out of the airport after two uncomfortable flights and a layover in Dubai that felt like forever, she sprung for a taxi to her house. She was cranky and tired and thinking of Chloe. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through their old messages.

"Have a good trip."

She sighed. _Eish_ , that crazy Australian sure made her sigh a lot. Why did things have to be so complicated? She’d been daydreaming about kissing her for a week, and then they did and somehow Nadine felt worse. No, she didn’t really feel worse. Just… restless. For 17 hours, she had been sitting on a plane or in an airport terminal, her mind returning over and over to the previous night, to Chloe, the feel of Chloe’s soft lips, of her slender body pressing up against her, of her hand under her shirt.

 _Maybe_ _I should try out that app Orca used to talk about,_ she thought. _What was it called? Timber? Find someone nice on there who could take my mind off Chloe, swipe left, or right, or whichever direction it goes... Probably a bad idea_ , she thought then. _I bet half the Shoreline guys are on it._

That night played in her head again. She had woken up to Chloe’s face above hers, her eyes wide and full of… something. She was beautiful and intense and in that moment Nadine would have let her do anything. What if it wasn’t just drunken making out? What if Chloe was genuinely interested? It was a faint hope. It seemed inconceivable that Chloe could be attracted to her without telling her outright.

Eventually Nadine got over whatever was holding her back and typed out: "Landed safely."

Seconds later, Chloe called her.

"Morning, Chloe," she said.

"Hey." Chloe's raspy voice had a soft edge to it. It made Nadine feel all warm inside. "Did you have a good flight?"

"Not really. First leg was OK, but on the second the guy next to me did not shut up for eight and a half hours. People like him are the real reason why they don't allow firearms on planes."

Chloe laughed. "Like you'd need a gun to make a guy shut up."

"How did it go at the Ministry of Culture? Are we rich yet?"

"Well, you'd better hold off on buying any mansions. We did alright, though. Sam can be surprisingly convincing."

"Sam? I see." Nadine looked out of the car window. The taxi driver was speeding down the R21 and she watched the bleak scenery fly by. It was winter in Johannesburg and the weather was dreary.

“Sure. I gave him a ring after you left. Thought I could use a bit of support.”

Nadine winced internally at that.

“Besides, a share of the tusk is his, right? And he did-”

Nadine couldn’t help herself. “So you two are hanging out now?”, she blurted out.

Chloe laughed. "Well, you know. It doesn't have to mean anything, right? Hey, listen. Could you text me your address?"

"Uh... Ja, sure?”, Nadine said slowly. “If you’re going to send me something, it had better arrive before the end of the month, though. Because then I’ll probably be homeless.”

“Don’t worry, love,” Chloe said sweetly. “It should be there before then.”

***

Nadine was back in her flat considering her next move. After a day of moping around, sleeping and watching the rain through her window, she pulled herself together. She went to look at several flats, and while none could replace her spacious penthouse apartment, one of them ticked most of her boxes. She still had a few other places to see before she made a decision.

The next afternoon, Nadine was coming back from a viewing, thinking about sending some photos of the new place to Chloe to get her opinion, when her phone buzzed. Chloe had sent her a photo – a selfie of her and Sam, standing together, smiling. Her heart dropped. So not only was she seeing Sam, she was also rubbing it in. Nadine didn’t text back.

She began disassembling her life. She’d have to pack her stuff sooner or later and decided to get a head start on it by getting some moving boxes and filling them with all her non-essential belongings.

Nadine’s bookshelf was a little wonder in itself in that the books she had read appeared in the order in which she’d read them. She didn’t have much time to read, but in her occasional breaks between contracts, she would devour a book from cover to cover, then add it to her shelf. She’d been doing that for years. The top of the shelf was filled with her animal books. She had a lot of those, most of them gifts from her mother. Then the books progressed to martial arts, guns, military history. Books on project management, how to lead a team. How to survive in the wild. At some point she had started reading fiction. Dracula, Treasure Island, Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea. Then there was Maya Angelou, Toni Morrison, Octavia Butler, Marlene van Niekerk, poems by Ingrid Jonker. And later, Rita Mae Brown and Fannie Flagg. Somewhere something had changed. She wasn’t the person she had been ten years ago.

She spread her books over several boxes, then looked through her clothes. It was too early to pack those, but maybe she could sort out the things she didn’t wear anymore and donate them. Her wardrobe was filled mostly with khaki shirts, fatigues and workout clothes. Pressed together at one end were a few pairs of neatly ironed trousers and blouses – not a lot, but more than enough to get by in her line of work. She didn’t really go out much.

And then there was the shirt Chloe had given her. She pulled it out and looked at it. The fabric was soft under her fingertips. She liked the off-white colour. She held it up to her face and inhaled – the faint smell was unfamiliar. She stared at the shirt for a while, then she put it on and looked at herself in her bedroom mirror with a critical eye. It certainly made her look more feminine. She looked almost soft, if it hadn’t been for her frowning face. She thought of Chloe again, of the silly monkey t-shirt she was trying to put her in. Why had she refused it? She couldn’t say. There was nothing wrong with it, but she had felt embarrassed. Why? Because Chloe was trying to make her look cute? She wasn’t sure. Nadine took the shirt off again and put it back in her wardrobe.

 

Chloe had been making herself scarce. She didn't call, she didn't text much. Nadine wondered if she was spending more time with Sam. Maybe she was busy doing research on a project, finding leads on hidden treasures. When they were still together in India, Chloe had been contemplating whether to go and see her mother in Melbourne or go back to her flat in England. Maybe she had made a decision. Realistically, though, it was probably Sam.

Nadine couldn’t help but wonder if their partnership would pan out in the end. Maybe she’d let some time go by, deal with her move, get settled in the new place and then just innocently text Chloe about it, as though nothing had happened between them – as though she wasn’t hurt. Maybe they could still work something out.

 

Almost a week after Nadine’s return to South Africa, she was busy with her morning workout, doing pull-ups on a bar wedged in her kitchen doorframe, when the doorbell rang. She'd been expecting the postman ever since Chloe had said she'd send her something, so she hurried to the door.

"Bloody cold here, love!" said a familiar voice.

Nadine stood staring with her mouth agape. Before her, standing shivering in a thin khaki jacket and jeans, was Chloe, her duffel bag slung over one shoulder and a small wheeled case resting in her other hand. She had bags under eyes and her hair was coming loose from its ponytail, but her expression was one of utter delight.

"My god, Frazer! What on Earth are you doing here?!" Nadine forgot herself for a moment and stepped forward to wrap Chloe in a warm embrace. She stepped away again and blushed. "It is winter here, you know?"

"Ah. Well, that explains it."

Nadine stepped aside and Chloe strode in with her bags.

"Well, I thought this through," she said, glancing around Nadine's place. "I could have gone to Australia, which is about 20 hours from here. Or to England, which is 15 hours from here. Or I could have stayed in India, which is also 15 hours from here. But we're partners now, so that just won't do, right?"

Nadine smiled. "Skype is a thing, you know?" she said. But she didn't mean it. She was thrilled to see Chloe.

Chloe still had her duffel bag slung over her shoulder. "Shut up and show me your digs."

Nadine obliged. "My kitchen," she said, waving her hand about. "For a little while longer."

"Nice. Pizza for dinner, yes, please. I like it."

They strode on.

"My living room, for a little while longer."

"Cosy. I approve."

They walked down the hallway.

"My bathroom."

"For a little while longer?"

"Smartarse."

They walked on.

"My bedroom. Yes, for a little while longer."

"Mmh," Chloe said and dropped her bag on the floor.

Nadine smiled. "That's kind of my room," she said.

"I promise you’ll barely even notice I'm here. Oh, hey, I brought you something, too!" Chloe opened her duffel bag and started rummaging around in it. “Might be a bit crumpled, but you know, comes from the heart and all that...”

She pulled out a crinkly paper bag and handed it to Nadine, who opened it right away. It was the shirt with the monkey pattern.

“Oh, ha... Cute, Frazer. You shouldn’t have.” Nadine felt her cheeks go warm.

Chloe smiled. “I couldn’t help myself. Also, I know you secretly love it.”

Nadine unfolded the t-shirt and held it up to her front. “I do,” she admitted.

“You should put it on,” Chloe said enthusiastically. “Come on, don’t be shy!”

“Eh, I’m all sweaty and—“

“Pretty please?” Chloe’s grey eyes sparkled. “For me?”

Nadine felt slightly bashful but found it impossible to deny the request.

“Don’t worry,” Chloe said. “I won’t look... at anything but your abs.”

Nadine pulled her work-out shirt over her head, flexing her muscles for effect, and put on the monkey shirt instead. She looked down at herself, blushing. “Jock to dork in 10 seconds or less,” she said.

“Gosh, aren’t you a sight to behold,” Chloe smiled. “You’re adorable.” She stood in her thin jacket, rubbing her arms. “I—“

“You’re freezing,” Nadine said. “Can I get you something warm to drink?”

“Cup of tea would be lovely.”

They headed over to the kitchen.

“You’re already packing up,” Chloe said, commenting on the moving boxes around the house. “Have you found a new place, then?”

“I’m still trying to make a decision.” Nadine put the kettle on and leaned back on the kitchen counter. Chloe had sat herself down at her tiny kitchen table and was idly flicking through the days-old newspaper Nadine had picked up on the plane. “So, what really brings you to Johannesburg?” Nadine asked eventually, after filling two cups with boiling water.

“Well, it’s... a form of treasure hunting, I suppose.”

“Can I join you?” Nadine asked, then worried that she sounded a little too eager. “I mean, are we teaming up for it?”

Chloe smiled. “That’s the idea.”

Nadine got out the milk for Chloe’s tea and set it on the table in front of her.

“Aw, you remembered.”

“Ja, of course. I remember all your disgusting habits,” Nadine teased and Chloe gave her a playful pinch in the side. Nadine danced away, laughing. It felt good to laugh with Chloe again.

Nadine removed the tea bags and they moved over to the living room, sitting down next to each other on the sofa. Chloe settled herself sideways, leaning against the armrest, warming her hands on her tea, seemingly content. Nadine put her own tea down on the coffee table and stared at it. _I should tell her,_ she thought. _I should just get it out. I can’t have this weighing on me forever._ She took a deep breath.

“So... Listen, Chloe.”

Chloe tilted her head, smiling sweetly. “Yes?”

“I... What I said on the phone, you know... about the other night? I didn’t really mean that.”

Chloe stretched out her legs and touched Nadine’s leg with her feet. She was wearing colourful mismatched socks. “Which part exactly?”, she asked.

Her heart pounding, Nadine answered: “The part about it not meaning anything. It meant something. To me.”

Chloe wiggled her toes. Nadine didn’t dare look at her.

“I mean, I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable or complicates our—“

“Jesus, Nadine. Are you serious?” Chloe said, leaning forward.

Nadine looked at her timidly.

“Listen, you big muppet.” Chloe set her mug down on the table and shifted towards her. “What does a girl have to do to make you realize she likes you? I’ve never been accused of being a subtle flirt, you know? I’m pretty sure I’ve repeatedly mentioned how adorable you are,” she said, poking Nadine’s arm with her right index finger, “and I admired your muscles as recently as ten minutes ago.”

Nadine took hold of Chloe’s wrist to keep her from poking her arm. Chloe proceeded to poke her with her left index finger instead, this time aiming lower down towards her waist.

“Hell, I even sat on a plane for a day just to get to see you!”

Nadine, who was ticklish but didn’t care to show it, grabbed Chloe’s other wrist too, and pushed her down on the sofa.

“Oh, shall we try that again?” Chloe asked. “Fine. What are you going to do now that you have me at your mercy?”

Nadine froze, realization setting in.

“Wait...” she said, “but you went out with Nathan Drake.”

“So? You went out with Asav. I don’t discriminate. I’m an equal opportunities girlfriend.” Chloe looked up at Nadine expectantly, grey eyes sparkling and hopeful.

“But why were you sending me selfies of you and Sam then?” Nadine asked, looking down. “To make me jealous?”

Chloe looked puzzled. “What? No! Didn’t you see the sign? On the road?”

“What sign?”

“’Do not cross!’ Get it? Don’t cross Ross? It made me think of you.”

“But—“

“Nadine, I swear to God...” Chloe said with exasperation. She struggled and Nadine released her. When she sat up, she pushed Nadine up with her. “Look, I think you’re the cat’s whiskers.” She pushed Nadine down onto the other end of the couch.

“I—“

“Shhh!” Chloe put her index finger on Nadine’s lips. “Less talking, more kissing, okay?”

Chloe was towering over Nadine now and Nadine could hardly believe it. Here was Chloe, in her flat, sitting on top of her. Not just a daydream, but real – warm and solid and soft. Chloe tilted her head and moved her finger down from Nadine’s lips to trace it along the scar on her neck. Nadine bit the insides of her cheek so as not to gasp.

"God, I've missed you," she said, her body tingling all over.

Chloe smiled, leaning in for a kiss. "Oh, you have no idea.”

 

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Other names that were in the running for Chloe's pet wombat: Spongebob Squarepoo, Pouch Potato, Poocifer.
> 
> Let me reiterate that I'd love any comments and criticism to find out what I could improve. Thanks for reading!
> 
> EDIT: There was a bit missing before when they talked about Mad Max: Fury Road. It was kind of important because there was reference to it later in the story. Anyhoo, I have fixed it now. Apologies to all those who read the story before and thought that did not make sense!


End file.
